In recent years, an inkjet printer that performs printing in an inkjet scheme is widely used (for example, see Patent Document 1). The inkjet printer performs printing by discharging ink droplets from an inkjet head and forming ink dots on a medium. Further, in the inkjet printer, color printing is performed by using plural types of colors of ink that are different from each other.